Sakuragaoka, lycée maudit ?
by Papertime
Summary: [En co-écriture avec Lazy Shadowl] Alors que le lycée Sakuragaoka inaugure cette année son internat, ses élèves ont été piégé par leur toute nouvelle directrice, Béatrice. Celle-ci les mettent au défi de résoudre l'énigme de l'épitaphe existant depuis plusieurs années. Pour celui qui trouvera l'or caché dans l'enceinte, il le garde, mais l'échec n'est aucunement permis...
1. Ascension

« _S'il te plaît, ne pleure plus._

 _Car si le monde entier te hait, moi, je te pardonne._

 _S'il te plaît, ne pleure plus._

 _Car si tu hais le monde entier, moi, je te pardonne._

 _Alors explique-moi !_

 _Que dois-je faire pour que toi, tu me pardonnes ?_ »

Frederica B.

—–—–—–—

 _Première nuit :_ A _scen_ sion

Tout semblait indiquer une journée de printemps des plus ordinaires, aujourd'hui. Les doux rayons du soleil réchauffaient les arbres, dont les nouveaux feuillages se mouvaient lentement dans les quelques brises fraîches, derniers restes de la fin de l'hiver, un climat apaisant qui semblait aspirer à la tranquillité de l'esprit et l'oisiveté du corps. C'était dans cette ambiance qui ne présageant rien d'inhabituel que le lycée Sakuragaoka avait repris vie après plusieurs jours de calme plat. La vie s'écoulait normalement, en cette semaine de rentrée, pour les nouveaux élèves qui découvraient peu à peu leurs professeurs, leurs classes, et commençait à peine à nouer de nouvelles relations, amicales ou non, avec le reste de leurs camarades.

Les cours s'étaient terminés assez tôt, en milieu d'après-midi, mais le lycée battait encore d'un certaine effervescence grâce aux nombreuses activités des divers clubs présents en son sein. Alors comme à son habitude, le groupe de musique douce du lycée s'était réuni dans leur salle de club, pour leur « répétition » quotidienne. Répétition, qui, de manière générale, consistait à goûter autour de la table tout en délaissant les instruments de musique dans leurs étuis. Aujourd'hui n'échappait donc pas à la routine qui s'installait inexorablement, les quatre jeunes filles prenait leur thé autour de la table, en parlant de tout et de rien, dans l'ambiance sereine de la pièce doucement chauffée par le soleil.

– Hé oh, Mio-chan, tu dors ?

– Hein ?

La jeune bassiste releva la tête lorsqu'une main étrangère passa soudainement devant son champ de vision. Elle fixa la propriétaire de cette main, qui n'était autre que Yui, à moitié affalée sur la table.

– Tu peux me prêter ton cahier de maths steuplé ? se répéta cette dernière avec un grand sourire suppliant.

– T'exagères, on est rentrées y'a à peine quelques jours, tu pourrais faire un effort ! râla la concernée en croisant les bras.

– Maaais ! J'ai dû faire ma valise super vite hier pour emporter des affaires, alors j'ai oublié le mien... s'il te plaîîît !

Mio roula explicitement des yeux pour témoigner de son exaspération, mais finit par céder et sortit un cahier rouge de son sac posé à terre, et vint le poser sur la table en face de la guitariste, intriguée par les paroles de cette dernière.

– Toi aussi tes parents ont reçu une lettre de la directrice ? demanda la bassiste alors que son amie ouvrait le cahier.

– Wah, ton écriture est trop mignonne Mio-chan ! s'exclama Yui en zappant totalement la question.

– Moi c'est pareil, hier mes parents m'ont forcée à tout préparer à la dernière minute, soupira longuement Ritsu.

Le fait que leurs parents reçoivent tous la même lettre du lycée n'était pas foncièrement étrange, c'était surtout que cette lettre arrivait bien tard et de manière assez inexplicable. En se balançant sur sa chaise, la batteuse fixait un rayon de soleil sur le plafond, se demandant distraitement la raison de cette lettre. D'habitude quand on voulait envoyer ce genre de lettre, on s'y prenait un peu en avance, non ? Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas cette légère interrogation qui allait l'inquiéter.

– En tout cas, ce n'est pas une raison, tu pourrais être un peu attentive aux cours au lieu de rêver, continua Mio.

Pour toute réponse, Yui se balança de droite à gauche en faisant un sourire

– Tu dis ça, mais toi, t'es dans la lune depuis le début de l'après-midi !

Ritsu laissa retomber sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds, pour lui adresser un regard gentiment moqueur. Ayant l'impression de devoir se justifier, Mio eut un court soupir d'exaspération.

– Je repensais juste au texte au milieu de la cour, je l'ai relu ce matin en passant, mais...

– Ah oui, l'épitaphe ! S'exclama Yui sans crier gare. J'me demande qui a eu l'idée de mettre un truc de ce genre en plein milieu de la cour d'un lycée !

– Il est là depuis la construction du lycée, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, commença à expliquer Mugi. Si ça se trouve, ils l'ont juste construit pour que justement, on s'interroge dessus.

Cette réflexion sembla, et une fois n'est pas coutume, faire un peu réfléchir Yui, qui leva les yeux au ciel d'un air évaporé, mais aussi les autres, qui restèrent quelque temps silencieuses, plongées dans leur propres hypothèses concernant cet étrange texte philosophique posé sur une pierre en plein milieu de la cour.

– Moi, je m'interroge surtout sur la directrice, vous l'avez pas trouvée... bizarre ? questionna Ritsu après quelques secondes.

– Comment ça ?

– Ben, normalement, une directrice, c'est une vieille femme, là, elle est presque trop belle pour être vraie.

Mugi fit un simple sourire amusé, alors que Mio soupira en appuyant son index sur le front de son amie au serre-tête.

– Avant tu râlais parce que celle du collège était trop stricte et aigrie, et maintenant qu'on a une directrice jeune, tu râles encore ?

Ritsu émit un léger rire, et recula en s'appuyant une nouvelle fois contre le dossier de sa chaise, mettant cette dernière en équilibre sur ses deux pieds arrières. La salle du club resta silencieuse quelques secondes, un moment de blanc durant lequel personne ne prenait la parole, comme si chacune cherchait comment enchaîner sur une autre discussion. Cependant, le bruit qui brisa le silence fut celui des téléphones portables. Chose assez étrange, puisqu'ils sonnèrent quasiment tous en même temps, indiquant la réception d'un message avec les quelques notes musicales propres à chacun. Après un léger regard intrigué de la part des quatre jeunes filles, d'un même mouvement elles sortirent leurs appareils.

– Un message de la directrice..., grommela la batteuse qui se demandait ce qu'on pouvait bien encore leur vouloir alors que les cours étaient terminés.

– C'est un rendez-vous à l'amphithéâtre, peut-être qu'ils veulent faire une annonce à tous les élèves, supposa Mugi en rassemblant les tasses vides.

Cette hypothèse sembla valable aux autres membres du groupe, vu que c'était l'une des pièces les plus grandes du lycée, qui pouvait accueillir la totalité des élèves.

– C'est étrange, normalement, ils mettent une affiche ou font un appel par haut-parleur..., marmonna alors Mio en relisant le message sur l'écran de son téléphone d'un air perplexe.

– Allons-y maintenant ! C'est peut-être quelque chose de très spécial ! s'exclama Yui d'un ton enthousiaste.

Puisque la jeune guitariste s'était soudainement levée et commençait à partir avec l'air insouciant qu'elle savait si bien faire, le reste du groupe se leva à son tour, et suivit leur camarade qui sortait déjà de la pièce.

–—–—–—

La salle était encore vide à notre arrivée, ce qui est plutôt normale vu que le début de la " conférence " est dans une demi-heure… Mais là n'est pas le problème…

– Tiens ? Fais-je en examinant avec soin les sièges que composent. Pourquoi il y a des feuilles avec des nombres randoms accrochés sur les chaises ?

Cela n'a interloquée que Mio :

– Des nombres randoms ?

– Oui, regardes, 72, 587, 242, 65, 415, 92, 330, 62, 83, 481…

– Ah oui c'est vrai, ça… constate-t-elle en regardant la rangée suivante. 66, 273, 78, 24, 226, 633, 701, 0, 258, 37, 28, 466, 7…

– là c'est 370, 74, 11, 105, 30, 61, 382, 477, 27, 266, 87, 38, 91…

– C'est totalement illogique. Regardes, là il y a 105, 37, 70, 5…

– Eh, Oh ! On a trouvé des places chouettes ici en plus y'a des jolis nombres écrits dessus !

Yui nous ramène un peu de cette étrange constatation, quoique, je me demande pourquoi ne pas avoir numéroté simplement ces chaises, même, pourquoi avoir numéroté ces chaises ? Sans réponses, on se dirige en direction de Mugi et Yui.

497, 94, 134, 74.

En tout cas, elles sont loin d'être superstitieuse.

Ou elles n'ont pas froid aux yeux.

Ni à la tête d'ailleurs.

Ou elles sont totalement inconscientes.

Ou les trois en même temps.

Tout le contraire de Mio, en somme.

– Je… Je refuse de m'asseoir ici ! Sort cette dernière en voyant tous ces porte-malheurs sur les sièges.

– Allez ! Fais pas ta chochotte Mio ! Ce ne sont que des superstitions pour faire peur aux enfants ! Sois un peu mature ! Tente de rassurer Yui en la poussant vers la chaise 497

– Tout justement, la maturité, ce n'est pas de pousser les gens à faire des choses qui n'ont pas envie de faire !

– Oh, c'est bon ! T'es pas drôle ! Souffle-je pour la mettre bien mal

– Je le sais très bien.

– Dis juste que t'as peur !

– Mais… Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?!

– J'imagine…

Je pense qu'il est temps de la faire frissonner, hihihi…

– Je m'imagine les fantômes du lycée venir t'embêter tout au long de l'intervention de la directrice ! Ils vont te faire tellement du mal que tu vas crier et…

– Non !

Je suis peut-être allée trop loin, vu la taille de la bosse qu'elle m'a infligée en haut du crâne. Bref…

Assise derrière la place demandée, Mio contemple les élèves venant à cinq minutes du début. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont mis leurs valises sur le côté avant de s'installer.

Et puis quand le dernier élève s'installe, juste à côté de moi.

– Bonjour à tous, chers élèves ! Dit une voix bien enjouée maintenant connue de tous

Une lumière révèle alors notre toute nouvelle directrice, et à ce qu'il paraît, elle s'appellerait Béatrice…

– Vous voici réunis, élèves et professeurs, car j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire…

Mais mon attention n'était pas à son discours soporifique. Non, c'était juste la personne située juste à ma gauche… Allez savoir pourquoi…

– T'as amené ta guitare avec toi ?!

Réponse lunatique :

– Ben oui, j'emporte toujours Gitah avec moi : en allant dormir, à la douche, et même ici !

– Attends, t'as donné un nom à ta guitare ?

– Mais oui, c'est Gitah !

– Gitah ? Pour…

– Silence ! Y'en a qui veulent écouter !

… Deuxième bosse.  
– Pfff ! T'es vraiment pas drôle sue ce coup, Mio.

– M'en fiche ! T'as qu'à être plus silencieuse et attentive. Me sort-elle avec reproche.

– Être attentive aux paroles de cette femme louche ? Ce que tu peux en dire des énormités, toi !

– Attends voir, toi ! Je vais te…

– HUM, HUM, HUM !

Oups…

– Voilà, t'es contente ? Maintenant tout le monde nous regarde !

753 personnes exactement, Mio. À braquer le regard sur toi, d'ailleurs.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui ai élevé la voix…

– Euh…

Elle est embarrassée et honteuse, ce qui normal. Ben oui, qui ne le serait pas lorsque on fait une connerie et qu'on se fait choper par des centaines de personnes ? Moi ?

– Je… Je m'excuse du dérangement. Bredouille la bassiste en faisant une courbette rapide.

– Ce n'est pas grave mademoiselle Akyiama. Dit Béatrice en faisant des gestes de la main. Tu peux te rasseoir.

Et brusquement elle s'assied sur sa chaise n°646. On aurait crû qu'elle casserait la chaise en bois massif tellement elle y est allé fort ! L'incident alors clos, tout reprend son cours normal, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me retourner et d'esquisser un sourire envers celle qui s'est fait réprimander.

– Alors ? T'étais tellement dégoûtée que tu as voulu casser ta chaise ? fais-je d'un ton moqueur

–…

Mais elle ne me répond pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dorénavant, à la fin ?

– Ohé ! Mio-chan ? Ici la Terre ! Tu me reçois ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

– Je le sens pas du tout ça. Tout ça à cause de cette sorcière… ! MIO-CHAN !

– Excuse-moi Ricchan, mais…

… Bosse, Troisième du nom…

– Je ne contrôle plus mes mouvements à part ceux de la bouche…

– Comment ça, tu ne te contrôles plus ?

Je mets alors à dévisager son regard, enfin de ce qu'il reste de son regard. Il est vide. Vide et Blanc. Blanc comme la Neige. La peau n'était guère plus vivante : pâle et raide. Sans expressions. Son ventre ne bouge presque plus, on la dirait presque mort-vivante.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, Ricchan. Finit-elle par sortir, avec un ton qu'accompagne souvent les larmes, tout en levant une main haut dans les airs.

Et puis elle me gifle de toutes ses forces. À tel point que cela me fait décoller du siège et me fait atterrir devant de la scène, une quinzaine de mètres plus loin.

La seule et unique réaction de cette directrice qui me regarde d'en haut, c'est un sourire. Puis un fou-rire. Long. Saccadé. Fort. Trop même. Aigu. Elle donne mal à la tête, cette garce.

– Alooors ? Dit cette dernière d'un ton si moqueur que ça me donne envie de gerber. On s'est fait rejeter par sa meilleure amie ?

– C'est… essaye-je de sortir. Votre faute… si… elle m'a… porté un coup…

Son rire reprend de plus belle

– Mais c'est qu'elle est perspicace la fille à son papa ! Dommage qu'il ne soit plus là pour l'aider !

– Comment pouvez-vous dire ça… alors qu'il n'est… même pas revenu de chez nous ?! Dis-je avec rage.

– C'est très simple…

Elle rapproche sa tête de la mienne pour mieux me balancer :

– Je l'ai tué !

Et à l'oreille, elle susurre :

– Et te voilà sûrement la prochaine sur la liste… Regarde ton amie.

Je me tourne ma tête vers l'auditoire… Le visage de Mio est toujours impassible, sans émotions. Pâle. Le regard vide et blanc. Mais maintenant, de longues lignes rouge vient parsemer ce visage inerte et ses mains toutes blanches. Et le plus important, c'était que ces gouttes qui tracent ces lignes courbées, tombent d'en haut…

… C'était ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête…

Et avant de m'endormir une bonne fois pour toutes, j'entends quelques mots, une sorte d'annonce faite par celui qui m'aura fait tomber :

– Moi, Béatrice, sorcière qui peut tuer indéfiniment ses ennemis, a tué l'ancien proviseur pour pouvoir lui succéder et ainsi renaître de ses cendres !

À la fin de cette première nuit de cauchemar, 751 élèves et professeurs sont encore debout… Mais pour combien de temps ?

[Ending]

Ce matin, une lueur d'espoir bleu

Vient scintiller aux creux de tes yeux.

(Transperçant l'Espace et le Temps)

Mon seul but est de récupérer cette or,

Et pourtant, ça se répète encore,

Mon monde finira baigné dans le sang !

(Et je perdrai tout ce que j'ai eu cœur à sauver depuis tout ce temps!)

Je t'aiderai à surmonter tes peurs, tes angoisses et

Tes hésitations – Un jour tu me croiras !

Un jour renaissant peut-il à nouveau être là ?

(Ou est-ce trop demander?~~)

Sous cette pleine lune, je me battrai

Contre cette sorcière avec toi.

Avec ce si beau sourire, le glas sonne

et je trouverai la force pour tuer Dieu en personne !

Tout ce que je veux, c'est de rêver avec toi

Où tout reste en vie jusqu'à l'éternité !

Pour réussir, je tenterai tout, même six pieds sous terre !

Je ne regretterai pas, Ton existence est mon vœu le plus cher!~

[Fin de l'ending]


	2. Descendance

Le moment de rentrer est l'un de mes temps favoris. J'aime cette ambiance. Ou plus généralement, j'aime le trajet du retour, après que la classe soit fini, d'une part parce que je n'ai jamais aimé les cours, mais surtout parce que je trouve toujours que ce temps de voyage est un temps agréable durant lequel je peux légitimement penser à rien. Je suis seule avec moi-même, personne n'est là pour me dire de réviser, de faire mes devoirs, je n'ai rien à faire à part marcher, j'ai le droit de penser à ce que je veux. Pour ne rien gâcher, c'est une période de l'année où le climat est parfait, ce n'est pas comme en hiver où je me dépêche pour rentrer au chaud. Au contraire, maintenant, je fais exprès de ralentir le pas pour repousser l'arrivée à la maison, et profiter un peu plus longtemps du vent printanier rafraîchissant, c'est même un temps que je préfère à l'été, saison souvent trop chaude à cause de son air stagnant et lourd qui, en ville, garde les odeurs de voitures et de béton brûlant près du sol.

En cette fin de journée, les brises me font frissonner lorsqu'elles soufflent et s'infiltrent sous ma veste d'uniforme, mais j'apprécie la façon dont ce vent tiédit mes joues même si cela met en vrac mes cheveux fauves et ma frange de moins en moins tenue par le serre-tête. En tant que jeune lycéenne étant rentrée il y a quelques jours, ayant des amies et retournant chez elle par ce climat doux, je n'aurais aucune raison de me plaindre ni même d'être spécialement préoccupée. Pourtant, quelque chose m'inquiète.

Lorsque j'aperçois ma maison de l'autre côté de la rue, je suis un peu déçue... surtout parce que la voiture de mon père est toujours absente de l'allée.

Comme souvent, la première chose que je fais en entrant est de me débarrasser de mon sac en le jetant négligemment sur le canapé.

– Bonsoir chérie, me salue ma mère assise à la table de la cuisine.

– Salut m'man. Papa n'est toujours pas rentré ? demande-je en sachant déjà la réponse.

Je m'assoie en face d'elle alors qu'elle secoue la tête dans un mouvement de négation. Il est parti sans donner beaucoup d'explications, seulement en disant que c'était quelque chose d'important en rapport avec son travail. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser un directeur de lycée à partir ainsi ? Avait-il laissé son établissement sans personne à sa tête ? Pourquoi ne rien nous dire ? Ce matin, j'avais bien essayé de trouver des informations au lycée, mais ça avait été compliqué, je devais rester discrète, car personne ne savait que le directeur était mon père. Pas même mes amies, je n'ai jamais jugé utile de leur dire, alors pourquoi commencer maintenant... comme si j'allais glisser dans la conversation « Au fait, mon père c'est le directeur ! Si on allait manger une glace cet après-midi ? ». Et puis, ce n'est pas une chose importante. Sinon comment expliquer le fait que j'avais été acceptée sans même avoir réussi l'examen d'entrée ?

– As-tu des devoirs ? questionne ma mère en continuant d'ouvrir le courrier.

– Mamaaan, c'est la rentrée...

– Raison de plus. Si tu commences tôt, ça t'évitera de prendre du retard.

Je râle un peu, parce que la dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est bien de me replonger dans les cours alors qu'ils sont terminés... j'ai encore besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. Mais puisque ma mère a un regard insistant, je me lève et vais mollement chercher mon sac.

– Mince... Ritsu, va vite préparer tes affaires ! Je vais te chercher une valise, s'exclame-t-elle soudainement.

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? soupire-je d'un air las.

– Je viens de recevoir une lettre du lycée. Allez, dépêche-toi, il faut que tout soit prêt pour demain.

Intriguée, pendant que ma mère va chercher une valise, je jette un œil sur cette fameuse lettre. Il y a un étrange blason, mais sinon, rien n'a l'air inhabituel, c'est une lettre standard qu'une administration pourrait envoyer.

Pour autant, quelque chose me dérange. Mon père part subitement, et voilà que c'est _une_ directrice qui nous envoie une lettre ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il n'aurait tout de même pas démissionné de son poste sans prévenir au moins ma mère ! Où est-ce qu'il était parti ? Pourquoi quelqu'un avait déjà pris sa place ? Demain, il faudra que je tire ça au clair !

[Opening]

 _Il giudizio finale sta per essere emesso_  
 _Nessuno può emendarsi dal peccato che scorre nelle vene_

Le grondement de la terre semble rassembler des vagues de peine  
Même le vent attise une tempête prochaine...  
D'étranges mots provoquent des fous rire de cette sorcière sobre  
Chaque jour, le scénario se répète encore, jusqu'à l'aube !

Sta nel male… Les papillons d'or attire l'enfer  
...Il peccato… Combien sont-ils, tâchés de nos sangs et de nos chairs ?

Ne pleure pas, brise tous ces illusions figées,  
Juste une fois, élève-toi contre ta propre mort infligé.  
Cette promesse non tenue brûle au plus profond du Temps  
Jusqu'à~, jusqu'à~ trancher le rouge sanglant…

…Tu sei senza peccato ?  
Quanto sarà pesante il mio castigo ?…

[Fin de l'opening]

Deuxième nuit : de _scen_ dance

Un choc.  
Un vol.  
Un fracas.  
Des pas.  
Un rire.  
Un chuchotement

Et puis ces mots qui vont bouleverser venus de notre nouvelle directrice.  
Des mots qui vont changer à tout jamais notre destin...

– Moi, Béatrice, sorcière qui peut tuer indéfiniment ses ennemis, a tué l'ancien proviseur pour pouvoir lui succéder et ainsi renaître de mes cendres ! Moi, Béatrice, l'Éternelle Sorcière, vous mets au défi de me battre ! Moi, Béatrice, vous mets au défi de résoudre l'énigme de l'épitaphe !

– Ricchan ! Qu'est-ce tu lui as fait à notre Ricchan!?

Deux filles placées un peu plus haut, deux amies probablement, demandent clairement des nouvelles de leur malheureuse amie victimisée. Mais… tout ce qu'elle reçoive en retour, c'était un autre rire démoniaque.

– Que vous êtes bavardes les deux ! Calmez-vous un peu. Je suis tout de même votre directrice, et de ce fait, j'ai légalement le droit de vous punir ! Mais si vous êtes sages, je vous ferais peut-être une fleur en la ressuscitant…

Elle claque des doigts, et deux énormes balles viennent s'encastrer dans la bouches des concernés.

– En plus, ce n'est pas à moi de demander ce que j'ai pu faire à mademoiselle Tainaka, mais à _celle_ qui l'a poussé…

– Qu…? C...

Elles se retournent vers leur quatrième amie, toujours passive et dégoulinante du liquide de celle qu'elle a frappé, tombant d'en haut. Elle est froide et calme à la fois, ce qui est étonnant comparé à la peur qu'il y a autour de nous tous, et donc d'elle aussi.

– J'suis vraiment navrée !…

Malgré le ton qu'elle emploie, elle ne pleure pas. Quelque chose… la bloque.

– Il y a un truc qui cloche chez elle ! Crie-je en me levant. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Alors j'ai eu pour seule réponse un fou rire.

Ça me gave, je vais passer à l'action, c'est le seul moyen pour moi d'avoir des réponses…

Je prends donc la hachette à côté de ma valise et m'élance vers cette taré !

Je lui saute dessus tel un fauve sautant sur une proie, j'attaque…

– Prends ça, sale sorcière !

Mais elle disparaît en devenant des dizaines, que dis-je des milliers de petits papillons doré qui partent tous en direction de la place précédemment occupée par celle qui est maintenant à ma droite… Le son provoqué est strident, mais agréable à entendre. Une vrai mélodie, en somme.

Enfin arrivée à destination, les papillons se regroupent et font apparaître Béatrice, assise sur la table.

– Tss, Tss, Tss… me fait-elle en agitant le doigt. C'est impolie de ta part, Ryûgu Reina.

Déjà, elle m'appelle par mon vrai prénom, cette conne. Elle me donne envie de la tuer de mes propres mains !

– Tu sais très bien que ce genre d'objet peut faire beaucoup de mal : Suffit que tu la fasses tourner, tourner, tourner…

Elle accompagne ses « tourner, tourner, tourner... » d'un mouvement de doigt, qui ne me laisses pas indifférente…

– … Que ? Quoi ? Je ne peux plus contrôler mes mouvements !

Je me suis mis à tourner, tourner, tourner… de plus en plus vite ! Si jamais j'ai le malheur de lâcher mon arme en direction de l'auditoire…

– Tous ! À terre !

Cette voix, même si mon cerveau est sens dessus dessous, je la reconnais ! C'est celle de Keiichi Maeraba ! Très bonne initiative de ta part !

– … Tourner et de lâcher !

Et au moment exacte ou elle dit : « lâcher », je lâche sans le vouloir et le laisse filer vers le public. Il s'implante parfaitement sur le dossier de la chaise n°497 :

– Et même si l'objet tranchant ne fait pas directement des dégâts, on prend la personne désignée et on l'enfonce dans un " pieu " !

– Ça j'te laisserai pas faire !

Venu de la gauche, un grand, beau et fort homme brun détale en direction de la Sorcière Éternelle, mais quand pour moi elle disparaît au moment exacte où sa batte allait la toucher.

– Je dois vraiment faire face à des empotés pareilles ?

En tout cas, ça c'est dit…

– Le seul truc qui pourrait faire tuer une sorcière, c'est l'en… Hmm ?

Elle fixe avec insistance la batte de Keiichi, l'air interrogateur.

– Je vois… Tu as donc trouvé l'une des 12 clés de l'énigme… Bravo !

Interloqués par ces dernières paroles, nous sortons tous un gros « Quoi ? Une " clé " ?! » en même temps.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir dire ?Alors

* * *

À peine m'étais-je réveillée que je me suis précipitée dans les douches du dortoir. Pourquoi est-ce que cette chose ne s'en va pas ? J'ai beau essayer de frotter, de nettoyer, même avec du savon rien n'y fait. J'ai horreur de ça. Je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre, alors que je frictionne frénétiquement mes mains l'une contre l'autre sous le jet du robinet. L'eau qui s'écoule dans le siphon est d'une couleur rouge dilué, mais le pire, c'est l'odeur âcre et lourde que je sens. Sur ma joue gauche, une tache de sang ne veut pas partir, peu importe que je m'obstine à laver mon visage dans l'évier. Je suis certaine que c'est la faute à cette... sorcière ! J'ai encore énormément de mal à encaisser ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Pourtant, je n'ai pas rêvé, cette femme était là, et elle m'a forcée à faire du mal à l'une de mes amies ! Et surtout... ce sang. Rien que l'idée de ce liquide chaud et poisseux me dégoûte, alors je veux m'en débarrasser le plus vite possible.

– Calme-toi, Mio-chan !

Yui, à côté de moi, tente de me rassurer en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Mais le seul effet que cela a, c'est de me faire sursauter.

– Ne me touche pas ! m'exclame-je en m'écartant brusquement.

– Ce... Ce n'est peut-être pas réel ! C'est peut-être une mise en scène, comme dans un jeu de rôle ! continue t-elle pour tenter de m'apaiser.

– Tu l'as bien vu, non ?! Cette... sorcière m'a obligée à... Ce n'est pas un jeu de rôle ! On n'est pas dans un jeu, Yui ! Des _vies_ sont en jeu !

En disant cela, je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé, de ce que j'ai fait. Je me souviens de ce liquide rouge que je voyais sans pouvoir rien faire, de son toucher chaud et coulant sur ma peau, de son émanation stagnante et aigre qui me prenait à la gorge. Je sens ma poitrine se serrer, et une nausée remonter le long de mon œsophage, alors je me penche au-dessus de l'évier. Pour faire passer cette sensation désagréable, je me force à respirer lentement par la bouche, afin de ne plus sentir l'odeur du sang qui reste sur mes habits. Je sens mes jambes trembler sous mon corps, et à cause de l'état de choc, des frissons me parcourent l'échine, si bien que je me cramponne fort au bord de l'évier, si fort que mes jointures doivent en blanchir. J'ai beau expirer lentement, je n'arrive pas à calmer les battements terrifiés qui cognent dans ma poitrine, je les sens même jusqu'à mes tempes. Un autre liquide chaud coule sur mes joues, mais cette fois, cela vient de mes yeux, alors je me repasse de l'eau sur le visage.

– V-viens, retournons au dortoir...

Yui m'attrape prudemment par le bras, et me tire doucement. Je soupire pour tenter de décrisper mes poumons, mais cela n'a pas beaucoup d'effet. Docilement, je la suis alors qu'elle sort des douches communes du dortoir, et m'accroche à elle en marchant dans le couloir, tellement j'ai peur. J'ai peur que cette femme revienne, j'ai peur de la revoir, d'entendre son rire résonner. Je n'ose même pas penser à ce qu'elle pourrait me faire.

Nous rentrons dans le dortoir éclairé, où nous nous sommes toutes réunies. Même nos valises ont été amenées ici, je ne sais pas comment ni par qui. Ritsu s'est apparemment réveillée, elle est assise au bord d'un lit, son visage pâle grimaçant de douleur et les mains sur la tête. Mugi est accroupie en face d'elle et semble lui dire quelque chose, mais elle se tait et tourne la tête vers nous lorsque nous poussons la porte.

– Mio, tu... tu vas bien ? me demande Ritsu en relevant légèrement la tête.

– Et toi... mademoiselle la fille du directeur ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, c'est comme si les mots étaient sortis tout seuls de ma bouche. Je crois que je suis en colère contre elle de m'avoir caché cette information. Sur le moment, mon état ne me permet pas de réfléchir de manière rationnelle, j'ai l'impression de vouloir passer mes nerfs, d'avoir besoin de m'énerver pour faire sortir toutes les émotions négatives emmagasinées en moi.

– Tu comptais nous le dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que t'as caché ça ? insiste-je alors.

Ritsu fronce les sourcils, c'est tout juste si elle ne me fusille pas du regard.

– C'est pas si important ! Et puis je savais que ça te mettrait en colère ! tente-t-elle de se défendre en se levant du lit.

– Pourquoi ? Ton cher papa te pistonnait ou soudoyait les profs ?

Ritsu ne répond pas, mais je vois ses yeux changer immédiatement d'expression. En une seconde, son air énervé se meut en un sentiment de douleur, et elle détourne la tête. Moi, je regrette soudainement mes paroles, car si cette femme est la « directrice », maintenant... qui sait ce qu'elle a fait à l'ancien directeur. Je me rappelle alors ce qu'elle a prononcés après qu'elle lui a glissé quelques mots à l'oreille.

Elle a tué le père de Ritsu.

Je veux m'excuser, mais Mugi me coupe la parole.

– Ça suffit vous deux. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ?

Je baisse la tête. Mes mains tremblent encore, de même que mes jambes, et j'ai l'impression d'être épuisée comme après un marathon. Alors que Ritsu se rassoit en silence au bord du lit, je fais de même et vais me laisser glisser sur le sol, les genoux repliés contre moi, et le dos contre l'un des pieds en bois du lit. Je me recroqueville, et n'ose même plus bouger, les membres étreints par l'angoisse. Non loin de moi, j'entends des courtes respirations saccadées et étouffées.

– Cette femme... elle va payer ! murmure Ritsu d'une voix larmoyante.

– Et tu comptes faire quoi ? On ne peut même pas se défendre ! T'as bien vu comment elle s'est joué de ceux qui ont tenté de l'attaquer ! s'exclame Yui.

– Tenter de l'attaquer après ce qu'elle a fait... je ne sais pas qui ils sont, mais... je suis sûre qu'ils sont dangereux, suppose Mugi d'un ton inquiet.

– T'as vu ? La fille brune avait carrément... une hachette.

– Et celle aux cheveux verts... son taser n'a eut aucun effet contre cette femme. Pas même le coup de batte que lui a envoyé le garçon...

Je ne participe pas à cette conversation, mais je repense aussi à ces trois élèves qui ont tenté de lutter contre la sorcière. Jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de faire un truc pareil. Mais je pense aussi qu'ils sont dangereux... qui amène une hachette au lycée, sérieusement ? Cela m'angoisse encore plus. Il faut éviter la sorcière à tout prix... mais aussi faire très attention aux autres élèves. J'ai envie de m'endormir, et que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

– En tout cas... je ne veux pas les recroiser, conclu Yui.

Un silence lassé prend ensuite place dans le dortoir. J'enfouis ma tête entre mes bras, pour m'empêcher de pleurer... mais je sens encore cette odeur écœurante. J'ai encore du sang sur mes vêtements. Avec des mouvements stressés, je me lève et me tourne pour ouvrir rapidement ma valise, posée sur le lit à côté de Ritsu. Je m'en fiche de me changer devant les autres, je veux me débarrasser de ces fringues souillées au plus vite, alors je retire ma veste d'uniforme et ma chemise. J'enfile la première chose qui me tombe sous la main, un simple t-shirt orné de plusieurs logos simplifiés de divers instruments à cordes

Du coin de l'œil, je regarde Ritsu attraper un morceau de papier qui dépasse d'entre mes vêtements. La lettre que mes parents avaient reçue la veille, celle qui disait de préparer mes affaires. J'ai dû l'emporter par mégarde en faisant rapidement ma valise.

– Bizarre. C'est pas le même blason que sur la mienne, soupire t-elle.

– Si j'étais toi, je toucherais pas trop ça... ça vient de la sorcière..., lui rappelle Mugi.

Une fois changée, je retourne m'asseoir dans mon coin, le dos appuyé contre un pied du lit. Je commence à être fatiguée... mes yeux se ferment presque tout seuls, pourtant, je ne veux pas aller m'endormir. Je suis beaucoup trop stressée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il va m'arriver quelque chose de terrible si je tombe dans le sommeil. Sous mes paupières, l'image du sang me revient toujours. Mais le pire, c'était ce pouvoir qu'elle avait utilisé sur moi. Ce sentiment de ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur mes mouvements, d'être à la merci de cette " femme ", de bouger à son bon vouloir. Rien que l'idée de revivre ça me terrorise. Je n'arrive même pas à stopper mes bras tremblotants.

Le silence de la pièce commence à se faire pesant. Plus personne ne parle, ni même n'esquisse un mouvement. Je regarde les autres, leurs visages, elles ont toutes l'air plongées dans des pensées angoissantes. Qu'avait-on fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi cela nous arrive-t-il ? À nous ? Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant ? J'ai envie de m'enfuir d'ici. De retourner en courant chez moi. Mais j'ai trop peur de bouger, trop peur de ce que me ferait la sorcière si elle me remarque partir, alors tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est essuyer mes yeux humides en reniflant discrètement.

Un léger bruit se fait entendre. Le son d'un glissement de papier sur le sol. Tout le monde tourne la tête presque d'un même mouvement, pour voir une lettre juste devant la porte. Je sens mon cœur se serrer d'une façon particulièrement désagréable en voyant ça.

Yui semble se dévouer pour aller la récupérer. Elle ouvre l'enveloppe avec des gestes lents et mal assurés. Même de là où je suis, je peux voir le dessin sur le papier, ça ressemble à une aile stylisée.

– Une... une lettre de... la directrice..., bafouille Yui.

– Qu'est-ce que t'attend ? Lis-la ! s'enquit Ritsu d'un ton pressé.

Yui parcourt rapidement le texte des yeux.

– Ça parle de l'épitaphe...

– Quoi... celui au milieu de la cour ? Et ça dit quoi ?

– Euh... il y a... douze clés à trouver pour pouvoir résoudre l'énigme. Huit sont donnés par cette épitaphe, et pour les quatre autres...

Son ton est hésitant, elle a l'air d'avoir du mal à suivre toutes les indications, alors Mugi vient à sa rescousse et se place à côté d'elle pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

– « Chaque jour, un participant choisit au hasard sera tué. » lit-elle d'un ton neutre comme si elle n'assimile pas le sens de ce qu'elle dit.

– … Quoi ? souffle-je en relevant la tête.

Est-ce une menace pour nous faire peur ? Ou est-ce la vérité ? Un élève... quelqu'un tiré au hasard allait-il vraiment être tué chaque jour ? J'ai dû mal à encaisser cette nouvelle, parce qu'après ce que j'ai vu, je sais que je ne peux pas nier l'évidence. Cela voudrait dire... que n'importe qui peut mourir. La menace de mort est constante.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'encaisser que Mugi continue à lire tout haut.

– « Mon antre se trouve quelque part dans les sous-sols des bâtiments. Il est interdit à quiconque d'y pénétrer sans autorisation, sous peine de mort. Chaque indice donné aura des chances de vous mener à une clé. Douze clés sont à rassembler pour espérer pouvoir résoudre l'énigme de l'épitaphe. Celui ou celle qui résoudra cette énigme aura la vie sauve, ainsi qu'une forte récompense monétaire sous la forme d'or dissimulé quelque part dans les locaux ».

Elle fait une pause. Je commence lentement à comprendre ce qu'il va se passer. Yui avait peut-être raison, c'est un jeu. Un jeu sordide où la mort et la douleur sont réelles, et où le maître du jeu est une sorcière aux pouvoirs aussi bien terrifiants que mystérieux. Je fais de mon mieux pour éviter de fondre en larme, je me sens assez minable comme ça sans le démontrer aux autres en plus... pleurer ne servirait à rien. Ça ne résoudrait rien. Je n'ai jamais été aussi paniquée en pensant à l'avenir. Si ça se trouvait... je n'allais jamais pouvoir sortir de ce lycée, je n'allais jamais pouvoir revoir mes parents. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne viennent pas m'aider ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne vient nous aider ?

– « Vous devez obligatoirement faire acte de présence aux cours, rendre les devoirs donnés, ainsi que participer aux examens. Vous devez obligatoirement faire partie d'un club. En cas de manquement à ces règles ou de désistement, la sanction appliquée sera la mort. »

– Elle... elle croit vraiment qu'on aura la tête à ces conneries d'examens ? s'écrie soudainement Ritsu.

Je comprends son désarroi. Déjà que normalement, elle n'est pas très douée en ce qui concerne les cours... alors maintenant ? De toute façon, quelle personne normale arriverait à se concentrer sur une chose aussi futile que les devoirs alors que sa vie est en jeu ?

– Elle veut vraiment tout faire pour nous faire craquer…, me contente-je de répondre en piaffant dans mon coin.

– « Des provisions apparaîtront chaque jour de manière aléatoire, dans un endroit du lycée. À vous de les trouver », continue Mugi après que tout le monde ait médité ce que je viens de dire.

– Et après ? s'enquit Ritsu.

– Elle dit qu'on aura plus d'informations dans nos lettres personnelles, et elle nous souhaite bonne chance. Et c'est terminé.

Puis elle se tait. Pour l'instant, j'essaye de retenir ce qu'elle a expliqué à propos de l'énigme. Des lettres personnelles ? Douze clés à rassembler ? Une manière de les utiliser pour résoudre l'épitaphe ? J'ai du mal à comprendre, et encore plus à me concentrer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis tétanisée, jamais je n'aurais pensé vivre une situation pareille.

D'un coup, Ritsu se lève du lit, visiblement remontée.

– J'vais faire un tour.

– Toute seule ? Mais c'est dangereux, Ricchan ! tente de la retenir Yui.

– Laissez-moi juste quelques minutes seule ! C'est pas trop demander, si ? Faut que j'aille prendre l'air. On n'a qu'à se retrouver à la salle du club.

Sans demander son reste, Ritsu sort en ouvrant tellement violemment la porte qu'on aurait dit qu'elle voulait casser la poignée. Je la regarde faire, mais je ne dis rien. Yui me jette un regard interrogateur, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire.

– Allez-y, on se retrouve au club, lui dis-je de la meilleure voix neutre que je puisse faire.

Moi aussi, il faut que je me calme. Je commence à avoir mal au cœur et à la tête. Alors que mes deux amies sortent à la suite de Ritsu, je me lève lentement, avec l'impression d'avoir le mal de mer. Étrangement, je suis aussi très assoiffée, ma gorge est sèche, et je dois sucer l'intérieur de mes joues pour avoir un peu de salive. Pourtant, je n'ose même pas me rendre au bout du couloir pour aller boire. Alors je me lève, et fouille dans ma valise dans l'espoir que ma mère ait rajouté une bouteille d'eau, mais je ne trouve rien.

Mon uniforme tâché de sang se trouve toujours sur le lit, et un morceau de papier dépassant de la poche attire mon attention. Machinalement, je l'attrape... et le lâche presque aussitôt en reconnaissant le même dessin que sur la lettre que Mugi a lue. D'autres lettres ! Et il y en a plusieurs. Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé là ? Pourquoi dans la poche de mon uniforme ? J'ai trop peur de ne serait-ce qu'en ouvrir une, et surtout seule. Je devrais plutôt les déchirer ! Si elle croit que je vais lire ses lettres après ce qu'elle m'a fait, ce qu'elle nous a fait ! Mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Je suis terrifiée rien que par ces morceaux de papiers. Alors je les attrape, et les fourre dans mon sac de cours. Ces lettres sont sûrement importantes.

D'un pas automatique, je sors du dortoir. Je me sens encore très mal, mais en plus maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être à mille lieues de mon propre corps. Mon esprit est complètement éteint. Peut-être est-ce une manière de pallier le désordre de mauvaises émotions qui l'animait depuis les événements de l'amphithéâtre. Ce qu'il s'est passé... je sais que ce n'est que le début. Que le pire reste à venir. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à l'accepter.

* * *

Enfin un endroit où poser la tête sur un coussin ! Je n'aurais crû dire ça, mais après une journée aussi éprouvante, me retrouver à l'internat est reposant et agréable !

– Ahh ! Fais-je en m'étirant sur le lit superposé supérieur. Rien de mieux qu'un lit douillé pour se remettre d'une journée aussi remplie, non ?

Pas de réponse.

– Ohé ! Y'a quelqu'un dessous ?

Toujours rien. Alors je me penche en avant de sorte à faire dépasser ma tête en dessous de mon lit et crie à voix fort :

– Hé ! Kei-chan ! Y'a quelque chose qui cloche en ce moment ?

Ça ne lui a même pas fait peur. Zut.

– Oh, c'est juste que je pensais à ce qu'il s'est passé tout-à-l'heure…

– Oh, ça ?

Je relève la tête pour me poser sur mon lit.

– Tu peux me dire ce qui te tracasse à propos de ça ?

– Ben…

– C'est bon, c'est pas comme si j'allais te sauter dessus feutre en main et te dessiner de grosses moustaches !

– Oui, oui, je sais…

Il soupire.

– Je me demande si on a bien fait de s'attaquer à Béatrice si rapidement. Surtout toi, Mion.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'ai mal fait mon coup ?

– Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je pense que tu aurais dû la laisser finir avant que tu l'attaques. D'ailleurs…

Il prend une très grande inspiration.

– Comment ça se fait que tu aies un taser sur toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec.

Très bonne question. Que j'aurais aimé éviter de répondre, mais une bonne question.

– Je l'ai emprunté à Shion.

Très gros mensonge, mais plausible. Il n'y verra que du feu.

– Et en plus, elle commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système avec ses airs et ses règles. Depuis quand on force les gens à aller dans un club ?

– Depuis qu'on veut laisser le moins de temps possible aux gens pour faire des recherches, peut-être ? Me rétorque-t-il avec aplomb

J'avais pas pensé à ça, tiens…

– Tu marques un point, Kei-chan.

– Après t'étais à deux doigts d'électrocuter la personne puisque elle avait encore esquivé ton coup.

– Oh c'est bon ! Je pensais pas non plus à mal ! Et aussi à faire sa maline…

– En attendant, elle a l'avantage.

Rena, jusqu'à lors muette comme une carpe, intervient dans la discussion.

– « Lors du premier crépuscule, devant tout le monde, tranche la gorge et tue. ». C'est bien ce qu'elle a fait, non ?

Je hoche la tête, regardant passivement un plafond représentant les traits d'une sorte d'aigle.

– Tu penses qu'elle suit les consignes de l'épitaphe à la lettre ?

– C'est fort probable, en tout cas.

– Et quel est la seconde " consigne " de l'épitaphe ? Sort Keiichi, suspicieux.

– « Au deuxième crépuscule, les fuyards je les tue ! », je crois. Et je pense qu'il y en aura pas mal.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Regarde par la fenêtre.

– …

Je descends.

– Heu… Rena ? C'est quoi cette marque rouge sur ta jambe gauche ?

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué auparavant. Il faut dire qu'elle est arrivée après nous, et que je ne lui ai adressé aucun regard.

– C'est la faute de Béatrice, je pense. J'arrive pas à enlever cette trace de sang. Mio a une marque de sang similaire sur la joue.

– Tiens, en parlant de Mio, reprends-je en regardant la fenêtre, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait après que tout le monde soit parti ?

À vue d'œil, je dirais qu'il y en a pour une centaine de personnes en train de s'en aller, en vain. Ce qui nous laisse une bonne marge…

– Ben… à l'instant même où cette sorcière à lever son emprise sur nous, Mio s'est évanouie. Et Béatrice m'a dit : « Reina... »

– Déjà, ça commence mal…

– Tu l'as dit.

Béato n'a donc aucune sympathie envers ses élèves ?

– « …Je te laisse ces messages destinés à toi et à tes deux meilleurs amis, ainsi que ceux de ta camarade et ses amis. Je me chargerai de transmettre les autres messages aux autres. Mais n'oublie pas ceci : Où peut amener tant de cupidité ? À ce jeu ! » Et ensuite elle a disparu en centaines de papillons d'or après un très long rire sournois.

– J'ai juste une question : Est-ce qu'il y avait des noms sur ces lettres ?

– Oui : Ritsu, Reina, Mio, Keiichi, Mion, Tsumugi, Yui et Rika.

– D'accord. Accordez-moi un instant.

Je sors mon téléphone et compose un numéro.

– Mion ? T'es au courant que nos téléphones sont totalement inutiles ?

– Si on veut appeler à l'extérieur, oui. Mais quelqu'un du lycée…

Et à l'autre bout du fil :

– Allô ? C'est bien vous, mademoiselle Sonozaki ?

– Ouaip. J'ai une mission à te confier.

– Quel est-il ?

– Donne-moi tous ce que tu sais sur ces personnes : Akiyama Mio, Kotobuki Tsumugi, Tainaka Ritsu, et Hirasawa Yui.

– Affirmative, je m'en occupe. Je vous envoie le tout d'ici ce soir.

– Ah, merci.

– Mais de rien, mademoiselle.

Et c'est ça coupe.

– Toujours avoir un informa… Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes bizarres ?

– Comment t'as pu deviner les noms de famille ? T'es devin ?

Oups…

– En plus, continue Keiichi sur la lancée de Rena, tu as annoncé que Mio était la personne sous l'emprise de Béatrice alors qu'il serait pu être celle qui s'est fait attaquer par cette dernière !

Double faute, le point est à l'adversaire.

– Tu n'es pas Mion, finit par conclure Rena d'un ton grave et sérieux, et celui que tu viens d'appeler est un assassin venus nous éliminer, n'est-ce pas ?

– Attends, t'es sérieuse, Rena ? Tu ne crois pas ton amie ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Je suis dans de beaux draps…

— Si tu es vraiment Mion, tu dois pouvoir dire quelque chose que seule Mion sait…

– Suite à un pari perdu il y a deux ans contre Rika-chan et Satoko, sortis-je au tac-o-tac, on a dû faire des choses coquines devant eux dans la salle de classe…

– Quoi ?

Et après ce mot de surprise, du sang sort du nez de Kei-chan…

– Je préfère ne pas m'en rappeler, Hau… fais Rena pour éviter d'aller plus loin.

Mais moi…

– Tu me crois ou je raconte plus en détail ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ? Alors, par où commencer… ?

– Non, c'est bon, j'te crois ! Sort-elle en me balançant une lettre à la figure. Tiens ! Voilà ta lettre ! Mais, je t'en supplie, Arrête !

Pfiou, je suis sauvé !

– Merci. Soupire-je en prenant la lettre avant qu'elle me frappe. Tu as aussi celui de Kei-chan, non ?

– Oui, mais je pense qu'il n'en a pas besoin pour le moment…

– Ah bon ? Me dis pas que…

– Keiichi-kun est un gros pervers…

Il est maintenant inconscient… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de lui ?

– En même temps, je l'ai un tout petit peu incité à dévoiler ses instincts, disons… primaires ?

– On va dire ça, ouais.

– Bref, je vais lire cette maudite lettre. Tu as lu la tienne ?

Elle fait oui de la tête.

– Pendant que Mio-chan dormait paisiblement. Mais chaque lettre est unique, disait Béatrice !

– Alors…

Je commence à la lire.

« À Sonozaki Mion,

Te sens-tu d'attaque pour affronter l'énigme de l'épitaphe, toi qui as réussi à élucider avec tes amis l'énigme de la malédiction d'Oyashiro-sama ? Mais cette fois-ci, les paramètres ne sont pas les mêmes. Déjà, comme tu as pu le constater, vous n'êtes que trois. Et en plus vous êtes sous la menace constate d'une mort. Sache cependant que je ne tuerai qu'une personne choisie aléatoirement à la fois tout en respectant les règles de l'épitaphe. Donc si tu as bien compris, tu es sauve jusqu'à la nuit prochaine. Mais ne crois pas être sortie d'affaire pour autant. Il y a d'autres règles du jeu :

1\. Le règlement intérieur du lycée s'applique pendant les heures de cours. Toute transgression à ce règlement entraînera des sanctions, des heures de colle à l'exclusion

2\. Tous les élèves devra être inscrits à au moins un club d'ici une semaine. Ceux qui refusent seront exclus. Une liste des élèves encore non inscrit sera placé au hall

3\. Tous élèves sans club plus tard dans le jeu, pour n'importe motifs qui soit, sera exclu.

4\. Tout échec aux examens entraînera l'exclusion immédiate de l'élève

5\. De la nourriture sera disponible en plusieurs parties et apparaissant tout au long de la journée à des endroits aléatoires

6\. Je vous aiderai (parce que je ne suis pas totalement sadique) des indices pour trouver l'emplacement de quatre des douze clés de l'énigme. Pour le reste, tout est dans l'épitaphe

7\. Toute exclusion entraînera la mort.

8\. La Loi ne s'applique pas ici. »

Je réprime un très gros frisson en lisant ces deux dernières règles. En gros, tu tues ou t'es tué.

« J'ai aussi joint le premier indice menant à la première clé, et une autre clé te permettant d'ouvrir l'une des salles du troisième étage. Cette salle est à toi, à Maeraba Keiichi et à Ryûgu Reina. Tu es la future de chef d'une famille influente à Hinamizawa, non ? Alors, considère ce cadeau comme une reconnaissance.

Je te souhaite bonne continuation et à la prochaine (si tu n'es pas morte entre-temps! HA HA HA !)

Béatrice »

Je regarde alors à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe. Effectivement, il y a une clé menant à la salle 305 et une autre feuille, que j'examine avant de crier :

– C'est censé être ça notre indice ?!

* * *

Le calme était revenu dans la salle de musique légère. Les quatre filles, remises de leurs émotions, discutaient de leurs départs précipités de chez elles. Et alors que Mugi faisaient part de cet événement maintenant explicable (en partie…), Mio avait l'impression d'être ailleurs, encore une fois.

– Mio ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ?

Mais elle ne répondait pas à la question que posait sa meilleure amie.

– Ne me dis pas que tu es à nouveau " ensorcelée ", non ?

Toujours rien. Pendant une quinzaine de secondes les trois autres membres se regardèrent entre elles quand soudain…

– Ah oui ! Je sais ce que j'ai oublié ! Les lettres de Béatrice !

Et alors que la bassiste se frappait la tête d'avoir oublié une chose aussi importantes, elle courra chercher son sac bleu marine qu'elle jeta sur sa table.

– Tenez ! Elles sont nominatives !

Ni une, ni deux, chacun prit la lettre qui lui était destinés. Sauf que…

– Il reste une lettre… Constata Tsumugi

– Et elle adressé à Rika F. Continua Yui. Qui ça peut bien être ?

– Pff ! C'est sûrement une erreur de la part de Béato ! Grommela Ritsu, déjà bien remontée de ce que cette sorcière a pu faire.

– En attendant, elle aurait pu te laisser morte. Aie un peu de reconnaissance !

– Ah oui ! De la reconnaissance envers celle qui a tué mon père ! MON PÈRE !

Mais la porte toqua avant que Ritsu ne put faire exploser sa rage…

– J'ai une annonce à vous faire les filles : Mademoiselle Furude Rika souhaite rejoindre votre club. Elle arrivera d'ici une demi-heure.

À cette annonce, tout le monde se jeta des regards entre elles. On aurait cru qu'un vent glaciale parcourrait la salle.

Maintenant que cette première nuit s'achève, avec 751 personnes pouvant encore rêver d'une prochaine liberté, les quatre filles redoutèrent encore plus le pouvoir de Béatrice...

[Ending]

Ce matin, une lueur d'espoir bleu

Vient scintiller aux creux de tes yeux.

(Transperçant l'Espace et le Temps)

Mon seul but est de récupérer cette or,

Et pourtant, ça se répète encore,

Mon monde finira baigné dans le sang !

(Et je perdrai tout ce que j'ai eu cœur à sauver depuis tout ce temps!)

Je t'aiderai à surmonter tes peurs, tes angoisses et

Tes hésitations – Un jour tu me croiras !

Un jour renaissant peut-il à nouveau être là ?

(Ou est-ce trop demander?~~)

Sous cette pleine lune, je me battrai

Contre cette sorcière avec toi.

Avec ce si beau sourire, le glas sonne

et je trouverai la force pour tuer Dieu en personne !

Tout ce que je veux, c'est de rêver avec toi

Où tout reste en vie jusqu'à l'éternité !

Pour réussir, je tenterai tout, même six pieds sous terre !

Je ne regretterai pas, Ton existence est mon vœu le plus cher!~

[Fin de l'ending]


End file.
